classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Bergamot
Note: This is a historical bio for past reference only. For current information on this character please see Valencia Bergamot =Leonard Bergamot= http://img844.imageshack.us/img844/7669/leonardskirt2.png Name: Leonard Bergamot. Gender: Male. Age: 16 Birthdate: March 21, 2035. Birthplace: Generic rural Florida Hometown: Generic rural Florida Height: 5'4" Build: Stout. Eye Color: Leaf Green. Hair Color: Apple Red (Naturally Orange). Parents: Charles and Mary Bergamot. Status: Single. IM Screen Name: SunnyDelight Player: SleepyOrigami Theme Song: Legacy of Wizard - Dragon Slayers by Yuzo Koshiro Appearance Leonard is short for a modern guy. His build is stout bordering on muscular. His long apple-red hair extends down to his waist. His eyes are leaf green. Leonard has a tan complexion. Leonard's typical attire consists of a tucked-in polo shirt and a skirt with boots. If it is cold outside, he will add stripey leggings and a jacket. When he sleeps, he wears pajamas covered in clipart of fruit. For his original appearance, click here. Personality 9_6 Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp Power Power Class: 1 Leonard's body exudes fragrant orange oil in place of normal sweat. Besides the fragrance and flavoring properties, orange oil is also a great cleaning solvent and insect attractant. Bees in particular like to swarm him when ever he sweats too much. Passively, he always smells of oranges. Furniture he touches becomes somewhat cleaner or shinier thanks to the cleaning properties of orange oil. Background The story of Leonard's great-grand father was one of rags to overwhelming riches. Starting with only a truck and a pitifully barren plot of rock laden land, Charles Bergamot went on to become one of the primer producers of citrus fruits. Oranges in particular were his specialty. Such was his wealth that, even when split amongst his ten children, none of them ever had to work again. Leonard's parents, though only moderately wealthy, live solely on the remains of Charles's inheritance. Leonard, feeling like he needed to get away from life on the orchard, moved to Cyrus without telling anyone he was leaving until he was already gone. He then avoided contacting his family as much as possible (no wonder they cut him off financially) worried they would disapprove of his choice of lifestyle. Recently, Topaz Griffin talked Leonard into reestablishing communication with his family. They were more understanding than he expected (or even wanted for that matter). His finances are starting to improve. Fluff and Miscellanea * Leonard named his computer Red Delicious because as he explains "it is red and it is an apple product". Red Delicious is a girl computer. Leonard recently began to worry that she might become a stripper. * Leonard can somehow coax the cafeteria coffee machine into producing lattes, albeit of a vastly inferior quality to coffee-shop grade. * When gender bent into a girl, Leonard's power changes from sweating orange oil to sweating apple-juice. If girl Leonard let her hair grow out it would be apple red. * Alternate Cradle Universe Leonard was killed by AU Ivy. Because of this, Leonard has developed a slight fear of Ivy. * Leonard has a job working at Infinity Doughnuts. * Milo Sharpe once tricked Leonard into spending his first winter break at Cyrus gender swapped under the pretense of helping him work out his gender issues. * Leonard has a mild shrimp allergy. Skin irritation, itchy eyes, and some minor digestive distress like nausea are some of the symptoms he has. Category:SleepyChars